


Felices los Cuatro. Prólogo

by mariaangelesbm



Series: Felices los Cuatro [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fandral y Loki sí son pareja, Fandroki - Freeform, Fandroki for the win, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki es el puto amo, Loki es el salvador de Midgard y Asgard, Loki es lo mejor, Loki es un Dios, Loki está embarazado, Loki lo recuerda todo, Loki los salva a todos, Loki necesita amor, Loki necesita un abrazo, Loki se mata a sí mismo, M/M, Noches de insomnio, Nornas, Pesadillas por todas partes, TEPT, Thor es un poco imbécil, Thorki - Freeform, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaangelesbm/pseuds/mariaangelesbm
Summary: Después de la gran guerra que se desató en Midgard ante la inminente llegada de Thanos solo hay muerte y desolación. Loki, resguardando la gema del tiempo antes de su muerte suplica a las Nornas volver al pasado para solucionar todo el Caos que provocó desde antes de dejarse caer en el vacío del Bifrost, a cambio, deberá asesinar a su "yo" del pasado para reescribir la historia.¿Loki será capaz de evitar más muerte y caos? ¿Conseguirá ser feliz?





	1. Prólogo

Cinco minutos bastan para soñar toda una vida, así de relativo es el tiempo. -Mario Benedetti.

 

La Magia de Espacio-Tiempo permite a los Magos utilizar el espacio como una forma de ataque y defensa. Los magos que poseen la capacidad de utilizar tal magia son capaces de manipular el continuo espacio-tiempo. Este tipo de Magia da a sus usuarios la capacidad de trascender el espacio y el tiempo. Se puede utilizar para mover instantáneamente uno mismo o objetos de destino a partir de un lugar a otro. Los usuarios también pueden crear portales llamados "Transferencia de Cuadro Mágico".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podéis encontrar en mis redes sociales información sobre cuándo voy a actualizar además de más cosas relacionadas con la saga de fics <3  
> Twitter: @AnHellWen  
> Instagram: @anhell_Wen


	2. Presentación y Reparto

Hola, aquí AnHell. Un placer amantes de Marvel y su mundo de Vengadores. Las actualizaciones serán semanales, con excepciones puntuales que se avisarán al final del capítulo en específico.  
Sin nada más que decir os presento al maravilloso reparto que nos acompañará a esta historia.

Chris Hemsworth - Thor.

Tom Hiddleston - Loki.

Anthony Hopkins - Odín.

Natalie Portman - Jane Foster.

Idris Elba - Heimdall.

Jaimi Alexander - Lady Sif.

Kat Dennings - Darcy Lewis.

Stellan Skarsgård - Erik Selvig.

Ray Stevenson - Volstagg.

Rene Russo - Frigga.

Tadanobu Asano - Hogun.

Joshua Dallas - Fandral.

Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson.

Colm Feore - Laufey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podéis encontrar en mis redes sociales información sobre cuándo voy a actualizar además de más cosas relacionadas con la saga de fics <3  
> Twitter: @AnHellWen  
> Instagram: @anhell_Wen


	3. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Volví! Espero que os guste este capítulo que os traigo, os dejo además la playlist con las canciones que escuché para escribirlos.  
> Un besazo enorme y... ¡Nos leemos abajo!  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/wece3joxpxi1cny6x55mo26uc/playlist/7nGQGc01IHAlL8Dhbhxu4l?si=KAKDA0plTsaVzLHtS6txZA

_Todos estamos un poco perdidos, solo que algunos lo ocultan mejor que otros. - Reviver. Último aliento_.  
  


Cerró sus ojos con su mano derecha apretada en el pecho. Respirando pesadamente mientras la sangre se deslizaba lentamente fuera de su boca y su rostro se contraía lleno de dolor. Todo había de mal en peor desde la llegada del ejército Chitauri al territorio midgardiano.

Tosió intentando no llamar la atención, caer bajo las manos del Titán Loco... Preferiría morir antes que pasar por aquello de nuevo.

Algo debía hacer, no debía permitir que la última gema del infinito, la Gema del Tiempo, cayera en manos de... Ese monstruo. Aún recordaba la tortura por la que había pasado su antiguo portador, el Dr Strange a manos de Ebony Maw antes de que cayera muerto y la gema pasara a ser suya en su último hechizo. De aquello, solo habían pasado cuatro días. Y ya no podía escapar; no con Asgard destruída a manos de sus hijos...

El rencor aún se encontraba en sus venas, y el odio hacia su hermano no había desaparecido. Todos muertos; Hela, Jörmundgander, Fenrir; hasta Sleipnir, él, que no tenía nada que ver en la aniquilación de la tierra Aesir, había muerto a manos de Hela al acabar con la vida del Allfather, Odín.

Giró su rostro con gran dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, lleno de heridas cubiertas de suciedad y pus. Observó el rostro sin  vida de su compañero de batalla, Stark.

Sus ojos marrones apagados, tierra pegada en la piel acaramelada, el traje aplastando sus brazos y espalda con los restos de un edificio sobre ellos. Tal vez por eso no los habían encontrado todavía.

Stark... Durante la última semana antes de la guerra había logrado llevarse bien con él, lástima que lo hubiera lanzado por la ventana de su Torre nueve años atrás. Podrían haberse llevado bien, o al menos se hubieran tolerado.

Tosió de nuevo, la sangre salió disparada de su boca contra el muro de cemento que le había roto ambas piernas, no podría escapar si lo atrapaban. El miedo contralaba cada poro de su piel, provocando temblores en su cuerpo.

Maldijo en voz baja mientras intentaba regular la respiración, no podía sufrir un ataque de ansiedad en aquellos momentos. No podía. Llevó su mano izquierda a sus labios para evitar hacer algún ruido. Recordó los hechos de la guerra; la merecida muerte de su hermano a manos del Titán Loco, las hijas del mismo habían caído en manos de Proxima Midnight, el monstruo verde llamado Hulk que le había eliminado del control mental a favor de los chitauri había perdido la cabeza en contra Black Dwarf*. Por no olvidar como Corvus Glaive, la mano derecha de... Thanos, había despiezado al Capitán América y a su mejor amigo. El resto, cayó bajo la mano del ejército alienígena.

Sobre Midgard solo debían de quedar los miles de millones de cadáveres de sus habitantes. Ahora entendía porqué había sido abandonado en aquel templo abandonado en las gélidas profundidades de Jötunheim hacía milenios. Solo traía desgracia ahí por donde pasaba.

Cerró sus ojos intentando regular su respiración recordando el consejo que el filántropo le había dado antes de que empezara la guerra, noches antes mientras este sufría un ataque de pánico debido a los terrores nocturnos que lo atacaban.

Se había dado cuenta, todo era debido a lo sucedido años antes cuando detruyó en plena galaxia las tropas Chitauri, con su magia pudo ver la pesadilla que lo había atacado. Le sorprendía que aún siendo sus compañeros de equipo unos hijos de puta, se preocupara por ellos.

Durante varios minutos estuvo tranquilizando las pulsaciones de su corazón, contando de 100 hacia 0. Observó de nuevo el cadáver de Stark con una pequeña sonrisa; muy profundamente se lo agradecía.

Intentó acomodarse, lo que envió una corriente llena de dolor a su cerebro, sus piernas aplastadas; había pasado tanto tiempo ya, nunca más volvería a andar. Obligado a pasar el resto de su vida condenado a una silla, eso si conseguía salir del lugar; dudaba aquello.

Algo debía hacer, la había jodido bastante entregándole el tesseracto a Thanos; pero como siempre no se daba cuenta del horroroso caos que dejaba a su paso hasta que no lo vivía en su propia carne.

Por el Helheim... Recordaba los ojos café claro de aquel joven entusiasta que se había presentado como Spiderman frente a él, perdiendo la luz de la vida por salvarle la vida, le recordaba tanto a su pequeño Sleipnir antes de dar su último aliento. Ambos muriendo para evitar su muerte. Una muerte que llegaría cuando su magia se agotara mostrando su localización y la de la Gema del Tiempo.

Si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de volver al pasado y evitar todo lo sucedido... Darle una mejor vida a sus hijos, de evitar tanta muerte y destrucción. ¡Él era Loki! El Dios de las Travesuras y el Engaño, no el de la muerte y la devastación.

Apretó la gema a su pecho aún más. Daría lo que fuera para que aquello fuera posible, su vida; cualquier cosa que estuviera en su poder para salvarlos, hasta su magia. Con ese pensamiento, sus ojos se cerraron ante el cansancio.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había quedado dormido, se sentía ligero, y podía sentir sus piernas. Sus párpados finalmente se abrieron para observar un cielo negro lleno de luces  y estelas rosas y azules. Un árbol dorado se alzaba con todo su esplendor, realmente no podía ver la copa de éste. Podría ser...

-Loki Laufeyson... -giró su rostro quedando perplejo ante la imagen que se presentaba frente a él. Un mano salía desde el interior del árbol mostrando una puerta-. Acompáñame, por favor.

Tragó grueso apretando la gema en su mano. Una vez de pie se dirigió con paso receloso y precavido hasta esa mano, tomándola aún con dudas. Un tirón lo descompuso y al abrir los ojos de nuevo frente a él se encontraban las raíces del árbol la vida; Yggdrasil. Se levantó una vez más, observando que en él las heridas habían desaparecido y que en lugar de su armadura común se encontraba una túnica negra y dorada.

-Hijo de Laufey -alzó la mirada y en lo alto de aquellas raíces encontró a tres hermosas espíritus, portando túnicas completamente transparentes-. Bienvenido.

-¿Q-Qué... ¿Q-Quién...? -las tres soltaron suaves risas, quedó embelesado ante el sonido que salían de ellas. Campanas.

-Seguro has oído hablar de nosotras, hijo de Laufey -tragó grueso, una de ellas habló. Su cabello azur* se ondulaba debido a la aura mágica que la rodeaba-. Mi nombre es Verðandi, ellas son mis hermanas Urðr y Skuld. Debes de conocernos, ¿no es así?

-La Nornas... -el repiqueteo de campanas volvió a oírse, algo más agudo esta vez.

-Así es, hijo de Laufey -prestó atención a la más cercana, lo observaba con una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes. Apartó la capa blanca que la cubría y el aire escapó de sus pulmones. Su cabello blush*caía en una cascada rizada que cubría sus ojos-. ¿Tienes una petición para nosotras?

-Hermana Urðr, de no ser así, no se encontraría aquí -otra carcajada se escuchó, un poco más grave que la anterior. Su voz más autoritaria pero sin evitar aquel toque divertido. Aquella debía de ser la menor, Skuld.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por ti, hijo de Laufey, príncipe de Asgard y Jötunheim? -su cuerpo se crispó ante la mención del reino que había destruido y en el que murieron sus hijos.

-Si hay alguna... Alguna forma de volver al pasado y evitar... -una fuerte carcajada se escuchó y tembló. Era más fuerte y poderosa que las otras dos que también se oían.

-¿Nos estás pidiendo que cambiemos, no, deshagamos tu tapiz para salvar a miles de millones de habitantes del Yggdrasil? ¿Tú? Loki hijo de Laufey, Dios del Caos y las Mentiras -los puños se cerraron, entumecidos de tanto agarre en los días anteriores.

-Será un placer hacerlo -alzó los ojos con sorpresa observando directamente al rostro de la mayor, el color malva* de su cabello cubría parte de su rostro-. Pero el pago a pagar por ello es muy alto. ¿Podrás soportarlo?

-Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo -las tres asintieron, desapareciendo unos instantes para reaparecer de nuevo frente a él con un largo telar. Lo reconoció como suyo.

Se sentaron cerca de una de las raíces y sacaron sus útiles. Empezarían a descoser su telar.

-Para que vuelvas al pasado deberás de usar también la gema que tienes en tu posesión, sin ella esto que estamos haciendo no servirá en absoluto -asintió observando a Urðr.

-El precio, el precio que deberás pagar es tu vida -bajó la mirada y repitió el acto-. Deberás asesinar a tu yo del pasado y tomar su lugar -el aire dejó de pasar por sus pulmones, quieto en el lugar-. Solo así, esto funcionará. ¿Ha quedado claro? -la ansiedad empezó a atacarlo cuando sus pies empezaron a trasparentarse-. Usa la gema, si no, desaparecerás para siempre.

Concentró su magia en la gema, provocando que esta empezara a brillar con gran fuerza. Frente a él todo empezó a moverse menos la imagen de los espíritus, que seguían descosiendo a gran velocidad, sin decir ninguna palabra. 

-Loki, hijo de Laufey, recuerda... Debes morir, para poder renacer -fue lo último que pudo oír cuando la gema desapareció de entre sus dedos y las Nornas frente a él igual.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba en las caballerizas del palacio, justo en frente de su hijo Sleipnir. Todo había salido bien. La única lágrima que se hizo presente en su rostro desapareció segundos después.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sleip -sus manos acariciaron el hocico de su hijo menor. Con una pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios.

Unos gritos se escucharon cerca de su posición, suspirando besó el pelaje de su pequeño y desapareció poco después de escuchar la última disputa sin importancia que tendría con su "yo" del pasado con Thor antes de su traición hacia Jötunheim.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡He vuelto por fin con el primer capítulo del Prólogo de Felices los Cuatro! Como ya he mencionado antes, se intentará que las actualizaciones sean semanales, básicamente porque habrá mucho de esta obra. Espero con todo mi corazón que os haya gustado este corto capítulo, más adelante habrá más largos.
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
> *Black Dwarf es presentado en el MCU como Cull Obsidian, es un partidario de Thanos.  
> **Azur es tono de azul ni muy oscuro, ni muy claro.  
> ***Blush es un tono de rosa bastante claro.  
> ****Malva es un tono claro proviniente del morado.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki y su plan para matarse a sí mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Doy aviso de que en las próximas tres semanas no voy a actualizar, pero que tendréis un capítulo un poco más largo.  
> Espero que os guste el capítulo.  
> ¡Besos!

_La libertad del nuevo mundo es la esperanza del universo – Simón Bolívar._

Suspiró con simpleza apoyado en una de las columnas del palacio completamente escondido. Observó de lejos a su “yo” del pasado, sentado leyendo en el jardín de su madre con gran tranquilidad.

Recordaba perfectamente cuál era ese tomo. Cerró sus ojos para desaparecer de nuevo, no era el momento para acabar con su vida.

Apareció frente la casa que solía usar cuando estaba de visita en Vanaheim, a través del camino de piedra entró en la casa después de recitar el hechizo contra la protección de la vivienda. Sus ojos esmeraldas enseguida se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la estancia, y aún así el miedo atravesó todo su ser.

Recordando la repetitiva tortura a manos de Mad Titan se abrazó a sí mismo recitando una y otra vez en voz alta.

—Soy Loki Laufeyson, tengo 1051 años y estoy en Vanaheim. —su voz se encontraba temblando y cortada. —Soy Loki Laufeyson, tengo 1051 años y estoy en Vanaheim…

Durante la última media hora estuvo repitiendo aquellas palabras. Y por fin, cuando pudo calmarse, conjuró un hechizo para iluminar el lugar, encendiendo las velas y abriendo las persianas.

Si no recordaba mal, su “yo” pasado llevaba ya cincuenta años sin pasarse por esa casa, en aquel momento llena de polvo.

Debía realizar un plan, para matarlo… Matarse a sí mismo y evitar tanta desgracia a su alrededor.

Se sentó en una de las tantas sillas que su madre le había regalado cuando su… Padre, le obsequió aquel lugar. Aún era reticente sobre aquel regalo.

Sus labios se crisparon en una imperceptible sonrisa cuando recordó con gracia el momento en que apuñaló a su hermano cuando este tenía ocho años.

¡Se había convertido en una serpiente! Aquella era la primera vez que lograba cambiar por completo su forma, y en lugar de ser felicitado, fue castigado. La primera herida que se le fue infringida a su “hermano”, fue hecha por él.

Mordió su labio inferior recordando como le cosieron los labios horas después y fue encerrado en su alcoba durante días para que aprendiera su error.

Thor tenía ocho años y él solo cinco. Cuando por fin el hilo hubo desaparecido de entre sus labios estuvo varios días más sin dirigirle ninguna palabra a nadie.

El terror le había atormentado lo suficiente. Su madre, la reina Frigga terminó teniendo una discusión con su marido por lo sucedido.

Se sintió bien, que alguien se preocupara por él y lo defendiera.

La reina lloró, cuando le dijo un simple “Gracias”.

Una lágrima fue apartada y la frialdad volvió a recomponer su rostro. No podía perder el tiempo con esas tonterías, debía centrarse en su misión.

Suspiró una vez más para usar su magia y limpiar la estancia lo suficiente para hacerse de comer y pensar en un plan. Porque sí o sí debía acabar con la vida del joven Loki.

Cuando su estómago estuvo lleno se puso a pensar, ¿qué… No, ¿cuándo sería el mejor momento para acabar con su vida? ¿En qué momento? ¿Antes de la coronación de Thor o después? ¿Después de la visita a Jötunheim? ¿En el destierro del Dios rubio?

Eran demasiados detalles a tener en cuenta, y con ese pensamiento, quedó dormido contra la mesa del salón a causa del cansancio en él.

A la mañana siguiente, al abrir sus ojos el dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, su espalda pedía alivio por lo que no tardó en ir al baño y llenar la gran bañera de agua helada. Aun estando en su piel Aesir, el frío se sentía mucho mejor.

Retiró sus ropajes y entró. Su piel Jötun no tardó en mostrarse. Todavía odiaba su ascendencia, pero por fin, sabría sobre el porqué de su abandono, no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como aquella.

Sus ojos se centraron en sus manos, azules, pero con líneas negras dando formas extrañas por todo su cuerpo, ¿querrían decir alguna cosa?

Sería lo primero que le preguntaría a su padre, el rey Laufey cuando lo viera.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar en su mente para averiguar, cómo asesinaría a Loki.

Una gran algarabía se ocasionaba a su alrededor, escondido entre los ciudadanos en la plaza central de Asgard. Gritos, alabanzas dirigidas hacia su hermano. Las banderas rojas, color representativo del Dios del Trueno.

La ciudad en todo su esplendor mientras justo debajo de ellos, Gigantes de Hielo atacaban la cámara de tesoros para llevarse el Cofre de los Inviernos Pasados.

Los fritos aumentaron con gran fuerza cuando Thor se presentó frente a la Guardia personal de su padre.

Movía su martillo de un lado a otro, animando a los asgardianos a seguir alzando la voz mientras se pavoneaba como un pavo real.

Negó con la cabeza y se buscó junto a su madre, sus ojos se empañaron, era tan hermosa como la recordaba.

Una vez su hermano quedó frente a Odín, se arrodilló observando a sus amigos y a su madre. Pero no, nunca lo observó a él.

Odín, con ayuda de Gungnir se alzó de su trono y se dirigió al rubio. Golpeando el suelo, el silencio reinó el lugar por completo.

—Thor, hijo de Odín, mi heredero. —sus ojos se dirigieron al rostro de su “yo” joven, la inconformidad de su rostro era clara, y no era para menos, Thor en aquellos momentos era una mala opción para dirigir al reino. —Mi primogénito. —sus ojos se movieron levemente para observar a su madre, que imperceptible lo observó con dolor. —A quien tiempo ha encomendado el poderoso martillo Mjölnir forjado en el corazón de una estrella muerta. Su poder no tiene parangón, se use como arma para destruir o como herramienta para construir. Un buen complemento para un rey. He defendido a Asgard y las vidas de los inocentes que pueblan los Nueve Reinos desde los tiempos del gran comienzo…

Su rostro se concentró por completo en los amigos de su hermano, Lady Sif, oh, como la odiaba, molesta y estúpida, lo observaba con desconfianza desde la base de los escalones.

Volstagg y Hogun observando fijamente a su hermano con gran orgullo, típico de la amistad que los llevaba atando desde hace un milenio.

Fandral, Fandral no observaba a su hermano. Sus ojos se dirigían a otro lado y cuál fue la sorpresa cuando la dirección que tomaba era la de su figura. Sus ojos recorriéndolo de arriba abajo una y otra vez, sus manos apretándose con fuerza y su nuez moviéndose hacia abajo mientras tragaba. ¿Q-Qué?

—¿Juras proteger los Nueve Reinos? —cuestionó Odín seriamente hacia su hijo.

—Lo juro. —respondió con gran convicción.

—¿Y juras mantener la paz? —la mirada del rey tembló lentamente, conociendo la imprudencia de su hijo.

—Lo juro. —rodó los ojos al ver a su hermano jurar en vano.

—¿Y juras… Dejar de lado toda ambición personal y dedicarte únicamente al bien de los Reinos? —terminó alzando un poco la voz.

—¡Lo juro! —alzó el martillo dando más énfasis a su juramento.

—En este día, yo, Odín, el Padre de Todos, te proclamo… —su mirada se levantó con duda y sin titubear. —Gigantes del Hielo. —alzó su Gungnir sin dudar y golpeó el suelo con él.

 


End file.
